


Real Life Angst II

by retrospectav



Series: Real Life Angst [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Plus-Size Lovin's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road Trip.<br/>Written by stayhomemom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Life Angst II

Benedict had been on set night and day on a variety of projects for a few weeks. Leaving his wife and toddler daughter home alone. He knew his wife was tired and frustrated. Her nerves and sanity were at their breaking point. Anything he said or did seemed to set her off. 

During one particular exchange she told him she felt like she were a single mother, that she felt neglected. Which brought on yet another conversation about his workload. She insisted she was excited about the roles he had been getting, and she didn’t want him to give up on something he loved so dearly. She just wanted him to prioritize better, making her a priority. She felt he had stopped ‘wooing’ her and expected her to be okay with that.

After that, she had retreated from him. Not intentionally of course, he knew that her way of coping with stress was to withdraw, sleep, and then come back refreshed, renewed, and ready to take on the world again. The problem was that with him gone, and their daughter constantly wanting her attention, that she could neither withdraw, nor sleep.

He pondered all these things as they drove across country. They were on hour 6 of an 8 hour car ride. Their daughter, having puked twice, was now drugged with Dramamine and asleep in her car seat. His wife had her feet propped on the dashboard, reclining in her seat next to him, trying to catch a nap as well. 

God she was beautiful, he thought. He didn’t think it was possible to live without her. What would he do if anything ever happened to her? He reached over and laid his hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. She moved her hand over top of us his and squeezed back. He smiled. He prayed he would never know the answer to his question.


End file.
